Seppuku
by Yurianna Shan Liu
Summary: Gakupo commited seppuku as a result of humiliating his dojo. One shot, rated T for character's death. RnR?


**My first Vocaloid fanfiction! Hope ya enjoy it! \(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I wished I own them, but...**

**WARNING: Character death. And... wrong grammar and spelling.**

I'm Still A Samurai

I was sitting in the sakura garden. I looked at the sky. It was sunset. In the white kimono I was wearing, I looked at the tanto for a while. Here I am, going to commit seppuku. I knew I shouldn't have done this, but pride... Pride, one of the deadly sins, it had pushed me to this condition.

That time, I challenged my dear friend Kaito to a sword fighting. I knew he didn't want to do so, if I saw his face. I fought with him, right in front of my friends, whether they were my Vocaloid and UTAU friends, or was it my samurai friends... One thing's for sure: I lost, and my honor was gone. And that meant, I have to retrieve my honor, by this way.

I got myself into a nostalgia, when the first time I joined the Vocaloid, with my cute little sister, Gumi. I remembered the time when I was popular with the songs I sang, or the time when I was cheered up by Miku and Rin, when I got a big series of bad luck(see: Owata), or when I got the Mario role in Vocaloid's Super Mario, or when I was chased by the roadrollers. I also remembered when I was annoyed by Luka's "ggrks", every time I asked her questions, or when I was strangled by the drunk Meiko. I was greatly received here, and now, I have to leave this happiness, for my honor. I'm a Vocaloid, but I'm still a samurai.

" Gakupo..." I heard Kiyoteru's voice echoing to my ears. He was apparently walking to me, with the other Vocaloid and UTAUs." Are you sure?" I nodded." I'm still a samurai, though you can see me as a Vocaloid. Whatever it is, it's already the rule, which I have to obey." I sighed, and muttered," Silly of me... I shouldn't have made that 'Dancing Samurai' song. Because, if it really happened, I should've danced instead of fighting..." I chuckled for a while, and looked at my friends, one by one.

" Gakupo nii-chan..." Yuki ran to me and hugged me," Please don't go! We missed you..." I patted that little girl's head." I'd love to, Yuki-chan, but..." I looked at her - she was crying. I wiped her tears and said," Let's meet at the later life, okay?" She shook her head and ran to her sensei, crying.

" Gakupo..." Meiko came to me. She said," I'm sorry. I shouldn't have strangled you that time." Then, it's Kaito, saying," I should've lost... But I didn't know you are going to be like this, Gakupo." I replied," Kaito-dono, I should've listened to you that pride is sin too. If not, this wouldn't happen." Kaito nodded, while trying to refrain himself from dropping tears." What about Gumi?" Luka suddenly asked. I sighed and replied," She's with you all."" Me? What about me?" Luka shrieked. She ran and knelt, taking the tanto away from my sight and threatened," I'll kill myself right in front of you if you dared to go."" Luka, please..." Miku cried," We can't let more Vocaloids dying..." Luka sobbed for a while, then dropped the tanto.

" Whatever it is..." Neru, Teto and Haku said," We'll miss you a lot, Gakupo..." I stared at Meiko and Luka, who was right behind me, and everyone, especially Kaito." I'm really an idiot, eh?" I thought.

" I wish you can stay with us, Gakupo." Len said," We'll be empty without you." Rin commented," He's RIGHT! Who are we going to wham with the roadroller?"" Rin..." Everyone growled at Rin. Rin just got herself a jawsdrop. I laughed for a while and said," Everyone, I'm glad to see you all. But I must leave now, to restore my honor. Sayonara, everyone."

I opened my kimono, revealing some parts of my body, including my belly, which I was going to stab with the tanto. Then, I moved my attention to the tanto, right in front of me. I pulled it out slowly, from the sheath. I looked at it for a while. It glimmered with light, trying to scare me with its' sharpness. As I saw Meiko and Luka moved back to everyone, I looked at their face once more time again. Each of them were smiling, though it seemed that they were all hiding their sad feeling. I sighed for a while, and there I came. I stabbed the tanto as deep as I could. Blood spurt out from my belly. I tried not to shout at all, then slowly, I moved the tanto, trying to slice my belly. In this time, I thought," Is this how when I was slicing my eggplant?" No, but there's no joke after that. Slowly, I felt myself got dizzy and... Everything was slowly to darkness. I felt like I couldn't feel anything again. The last thing I heard was Yuki and Luka shrieked. Luka-dono, for especially. I'm sorry, Luka... I loved you, but... Then, I felt myself being in a great thud to the ground, and it was all dark...

**Yeah! I did it! Sorry if it is short, but I've tried my best. There'll be a sequel for this one...**

**Gakupo: WT*? I'm dead?**

**Author: Sorry, Gakupo, but I just looked at bushido and... That's how.**

**Gakupo: Oh... I actually wished that you made me see Luka being naked before I died. And you made me sinner!**

**Author: Just to describe 'Pride' as a sin...**

**Well, then, thank you everyone for reading and please review.\(^o^)/**


End file.
